Far Away
by The.Akatsukis.Fallen.Angel
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke's final battle, mostly from Itachi's POV. my first ever Song-Fic. based on Far Away by Nickelback. NOT Yaoi. i suck at summaries.


**So I was just sitting and listening to music when the song Far Away by Nickelback came on and into my head popped this one-shot idea.**

**Itachi & Sasuke, NOT yaoi, NOT Uchihacest. **

**X~X**

_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait._

I sit staring into the face of my brother. "When did he get so tall?" I muse silently. I squint slightly wishing to get a better look at his face. Does he still look like me?

I remain seated upon the Uchiha head chair. Watching him as he slowly enters the room. The room once occupied by the cursed clan we had the misfortune to be born into.

I often wonder, if our lives could have been different. Could our father have been more understanding of his sons, could our clan had been more open to the village, could I have refused the mission and run some where. Taking him with me of course. The point in accepting the mission was to ensure his survival.

_I love you, I've loved you all along. And I've missed you, been far away for far too long_

I feel a pain in my chest as I recall the hell I have forced him though. If only he could understand, how much I love him, why I had to do what I did. That every action I've made since that day has been for him. It's too late now anyway, to continue to muse over such things. What's done is done, he will never again look up at me with wide loving eyes, he will never again run to hug me when I walk in the door, he will never pester me for training or to play a game. I will never again smile back down at his gaze, never again brace myself so that we both don't fall over when he jumps into my arms, never again will I escort him to the training field to show him how to handle a kunai. We will never again truly be brothers.

I feel a tear threatening to fall from my eye, I however have become rather practised in the art of hiding myself, and the way I truly feel and force the waters away.

"I've waited a long time for this brother"

I look up at him, I see only a blurry figure of a tall, slender teenager. His sharingan crimson eyes staring me down with hatred.

The pain in my chest tightened, the darkness I instilled in him his palpable. His aura murderous and vengeful. What I wouldn't give to see him smile at me once more. To hear him call out excitedly at my arrival. To have him pester me again.

The pointless banter beings. I taunt him lightly, each word leaving the bitter taste of self disgust in my mouth. He reacts each time, I knew he would.

I continue my slow torture through the genjutsu he doesn't know is in place, draining him with each illusioned movement.

_Last chance for one last dance._

The genjutsu breaks. We face each other finally. Brother to brother. Man to man. The real fight has begun.

**X~X**

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up_

I see the blurry figure that is my panicking brother against the wall. The symbol of our curse printed behind him. I almost laugh at the perfect set up. The final Uchiha, the one I entrust it all to. Our name and our fate, left in his young hands.

I stop in my slow approach, I choke on my own blood that is now covering my hands and dripping from my mouth. I know this is the end, these are my final moments.

I squint, I want only to be able to see his face clearly one last time. I extend my hand slowly, reaching for his face. I see his panic I feel his fear, and I hate myself for it. I only ever wanted him to be safe.

My fingers touch his forehead lightly. Just like when we were young. I smile my last smile, "I'm sorry Sasuke, this will be the last time."

His eyes widen in confusion. I feel the life leaving me as my fingers trail down his finally clear face. I fall to the ground and I am content. Not happy, the only way I could be happy would be for him to understand, but I know he never can. So I die, feeling content with a smile.

**X~X**

_I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long_

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone on a cliff face, staring out at the wide open waters. A picture clutched in his hands. A picture of a tall lean boy with onyx eyes, long raven hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull, a wide smile on his face as he hugged a small child with spiky ebony hair and wide innocent eyes.

The avengers teardrops hit the frame as the fell from his face. He thought of him, his brother, his protector, his life.

He stared down at the picture, he knew that he would carry it always, like he now carried Itachi with him. His life, his legacy and his never wavering love.

_Hold on to me never let me go._


End file.
